Morella
by Gato Jazz
Summary: Un mundo nuevo se abre a los que deciden tomar al toro por los cuernos. Andrea huye de Woodbury con medio cuerpo abatido y con la mente dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que deja atrás. Quiere comenzar una vez más. Pronto conocerá a alguien que le demostrará que ello es posible y compartirá su premisa vital: solo, nadie sobrevive. Fic Garethiano. PAIRING ANDREA/GARETH.
1. Prólogo

_Este fic es un regalo para Ekhi. Gracias por la locura diaria. Y un poco para Cass, que fue la primera en echarle el carbón a la máquina de vapor Garethiana._

* * *

><p>Título: Morella<p>

Summary: Un mundo nuevo se abre a los que deciden tomar al toro por los cuernos. Andrea huye de Woodbury con medio cuerpo abatido y con la mente dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que deja atrás. Quiere comenzar una vez más. Pronto conocerá a alguien que le demostrará que ello es posible y compartirá su premisa vital: solo, nadie sobrevive.

Multi-Chapter. What if. Sucesión: Tercera temporada. Cuarta temporada. Quinta temporada.

Pairing: Andrea/Gareth

Disclaimer: Los personajes y hechos del programa de televisión The Walking Dead no pertenecen a la autora del fic. Abogados de AMC: abstenerse.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Los ojos de Milton se apagan y entiende por fin que su última esperanza conocida moría con él. De Dalton a Folkston, una Georgia entera recorrida le había enseñado a Andrea qué sucedía cuando una persona estaba a punto de morir. Centenares de juicios había comandado, de personas insatisfechas con el mundo que perdieron a sus seres queridos en horribles accidentes domésticos a personas sin escrúpulos que ignoraban el poder de la muerte sobre la vida y buscaban un culpable sobre el cual rescindir la responsabilidad que no le correspondía a nadie.

Y ese, ahora, le duele. No había sido el azar desprovisto de humanismo lo que le quitó la vida a Milton, había sido una sucesión de errores que ella no podía dejar de adjudicarse. La vida de Milton era valiosa para toda la comunidad, para ella, para él… Y no había habido ningún pudor en arrebatársela sin más. Philip ya había huído, probablemente, y allí estaba ella, sentada contra la pared, con las últimas palabras de su amigo revoloteando por su cabeza, todavía lo oye, todavía_ lo siente_. Se incorpora y se ayuda con los muslos para llegar hasta un alicate que Milton le advirtió había dejado caer en el suelo para que pudiera escapar de allí. Siente los dedos de los pies sucios por el contacto con el suelo de la sala de torturas y se hace claro en su mente que mucho había sucedido allí que nadie se había molestado en limpiar.

Lo mira por última vez.

"No quería que muriera nadie" piensa y luego pronuncia en voz alta. Mientras libera sus muñecas, concentra su fuerza en desear que el tiempo de reanimación de Milton no fuera tan corto como lo indicaban los últimos cálculos de él. Suspira. Busca en sí misma las acciones que debe realizar y que realmente no quiere. Corta las finas pero múltiples cuerdas que le impedían separar los brazos, una a una, con la pinza del alicate. En algunas ocasiones agarra algo de piel, incidentes que, al lado de lo que imagina sucede en ese momento en otros lugares, son nimias caricias.

Terminada la lucha y con la capacidad de sus manos disponible, se levanta del suelo y busca en la mesa de herramientas el cuchillo que había utilizado Philip para rasgarle los antebrazos. Tiene poca energía encima, por lo que cuchillo en mano el cuerpo mismo le indica que es suficiente y se desploma en el suelo, con la cara frente a la de su amigo, que aún no ha vuelto a respirar. Con dolor se da cuenta de lo mucho que ello la alivia y esperadas lágrimas realizan el recorrido desde el surco de su nariz hacia el suelo. Desde ese mismo lugar le besa los labios, cierra sus ojos y entierra el cuchillo en una de las órbitas. Ahora sí, Milton no volverá a respirar. Nunca más.

Sin pensarlo, sin quererlo, imagina cómo sería el mundo si todos los que murieron estuvieran vivos y los vivos, muertos. Cómo sería el mundo si en lugar de ser ella la recostada frente a Milton fuera Amy. Cómo sería el mundo si allí no estuviera Milton sino Daryl. Cómo sería si Philip fuera Jim, si Rick fuera Ed…

Cierra los ojos e intenta imaginar cómo sería si sus padres vivieran, si ella nunca hubiera nacido, si Amy fuera hija única… Una punzada de amargura apaga todo el fulgor de vida que se le despierta al recordar que debe salir de allí cuanto antes, un vacío se apodera de su interior, viendo cuán tortuoso fue el camino que la llevó hasta la situación en la que se encuentra. Alejándose del cuerpo de Milton unos centímetros, se encuentra completamente sola. No hay más máquina viva a su alrededor que su propio cuerpo, y realmente duda de la veracidad de la afirmación. Un arma de fuego apretada entre mantas en una esquina del habitáculo llama poderosamente su atención y en menos de lo que dura un respiro ya está arrodillada mirando la pared, con el frío del cañón descansando en su sien y la yema del dedo índice derecho en el disparador, dividiéndose por la mitad a causa del hundimiento de la fina capa metálica. La empuñadura hace tiempo dejó de temblar bajo el cuidado de sus dedos y con firmeza acciona el gatillo.

Nada sucede. Con ironía mira el cargador que se burla de ella, tirado a un lado de los pies de Milton. Ríe un poco pero no sale de su ensimismamiento. Acaba de matar a la última persona a la que le juró proteger su vida, con su vida. No quiere ya relacionarse con nada que tenga que ver con la vida. La muerte es, más que nunca, la salida que siempre ha querido.

Sumergida en una atmósfera individual, no escucha los pasos nerviosos que se acercan.

Michonne respirando agitadamente le indica a Rick que la puerta está cerrada con llave. El charco de sangre del cual Andrea ni siquiera se percató ya está asomándose fuera de la sala y despierta en Michonne, en Rick y en Daryl los temores más temidos. Cuando los intentos de atentado a la cerradura se hacen evidentes, Andrea se percata de la presencia de alguien más allí fuera y toma la silla que la acompañó durante las horas de sufrimiento que Philip le legó antes de irse para romper la ventana y lograr salir de allí. No le importa quién quiere entrar, no quiere saber si es Philip o no, quiere huir, olvidarse de todo lo que no logró y la lastimó. Sin quejarse por el vidrio remanente que se clava en sus glúteos, apenas sus pies descalzos tocan la tierra seca y se llenan de polvo, comienza a correr con un centelleo de vitalidad renovado. Ya no le importa gritar y que alguien la escuche, ya no le importa que alguien encuentre a Milton muerto y la culpe a ella, ya no le interesa escuchar razones por las cuales es más importante el resguardo grupal que el resguardo de _la vida_.

Por primera vez, después de muchos intentos, finalmente está en condiciones de irse, de alejarse de todo lo que la rodea. Ya no quedaba mucho, es cierto, pero lo que quedaba despierto era arrollador, penoso, amenazante, le clavaba los dientes cual cocodrilo. La perseguía todas las noches, no la dejaba dormir y, como si fuera el colmo, no le permitía arreglo alguno. Pero ya no más, está sola nuevamente y puede comenzar todo, otra vez.

No sin reproche, se lamenta por no poder tener consigo ni siquiera a Michonne.

No sin reproche, se pregunta si ella podría llegar a extrañarla.

Recuerda que dejó en el suelo sus botas. La idea de que fuera ella quien las encuentre y las reconozca y se proponga su búsqueda…

No.

Está feliz de que Michonne haya encontrado a Rick y a su grupo. Está feliz porque Michonne merece que personas como ellos le enseñen que sobrevivir solo es imposible. Sí le gustaría poder adjudicarse esa tarea, sí le gustaría poder haberla cumplido ella misma, pero eso ya no le corresponde. Es evidente ya que no se encuentra apta para lograr algo semejante.

Sigue corriendo y no se detiene. Ni las lágrimas que se despiertan por la intensidad con la que _sabe_ que su afirmación es cierta. Porque ella está sola. Y sola no se sobrevive. Pero sí se vive. Y, por ahora… estar viva… alcanza.


	2. Retazos

**Morella**

"Me muero, y sin embargo viviré."

Edgar Allan Poe, traducción Julio Cortázar.

* * *

><p><strong>Retazos<strong>

_Hay burbujas en la bañera. Perfume de rosas y canela emana del agua, agita los brazos queriendo sentir más las esencias, porque si la nariz no pica, no tiene sentido. Alicia, su madre, desde el pasillo, se aproxima a ellas con una toalla._

—_Amy ya tiene que salir._

_Andrea no entiende por qué la obligan a continuar bañándose con su hermana. Cada vez que le pregunta a su madre, está le responde que sus problemas respiratorios empeoran cada día desde que nació, pero eso no le parece suficiente justificación. Su cuerpo ya es muy diferente al de Amy, que siempre la mira raro y a ella las explicaciones de eso se le agotan._

—_Ya no quiero bañarme con ella, mamá. Quiero hacerlo sola. ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!_

* * *

><p>El traqueteo de la puerta termina haciendo que ésta se abra y los tres supervivientes vean el panorama.<p>

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —pregunta Daryl cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo. El olor del cuerpo inerte de Milton y la decena de atrocidades que allí se cometieron provoca que comience a toser.

—Llegamos tarde —anuncia Rick, abatido. Recorre el camino de sangre desde la puerta hasta el vientre de Milton.

Michonne, absorta en sus pensamientos, no deja de mirar la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Rick.

—Andrea…

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta Daryl sumándose a la situación. La busca. —¡¿Dónde está?! —le pregunta directamente.

—Se ha ido…

* * *

><p>Puede sentir las moléculas de oxígeno distribuirse a lo largo y ancho de sus pulmones. Puede sentir sus arterias llenarse de vida y esparcirla por cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Puede sentir cómo cada problema le importa menos y menos, y el rostro de Rick diciéndole que no es poco más que un recuerdo nuboso.<p>

Se detiene un momento ante un retorcijón en su pie derecho. Una descarga eléctrica le sube por la pierna en el instante. Instintivamente la flexiona y la acerca hacia sí para observar lo sucedido. Oscurísimas gotas de sangre se escurren por la planta de su pie, forman delgados hilos como brazos de estrellas separándose y agrandándolas. Le arde, tiene miedo de que el barro y la tierra le provoquen una infección y una herida grave le prohíba continuar su huida.

Aún así entiende por qué debe detenerse.

Los pasos acercándose, el sonido, el olor característico. _Hay uno_ que se acerca. Más pasos, los gruñidos, poco a poco, el tiempo se sucede y sospecha, más le parece que en lugar de gemidos son murmullos.

"El día que los caminantes aprendan a comunicarse, estaremos jodidos."

Pero los caminantes sí se comunican. Lo hacen con lenguaje aprendido y utilizado por ellos durante cientos de años, pero no poseen la capacidad de entenderse. Andrea intentó en vano suplir esos impedimentos, intentó razonar con ellos, intentó que _se entendieran_. Y fue inútil. Esos caminantes no quieren hacer otra cosa. Como sus hermanos lejanos sólo buscan de qué alimentarse, éstos caminantes sólo buscan de quién hacerlo, para saciar su venganza.

Limpia como puede la planta de su pie y lo levanta, esperando que la sangre se detenga. Mientras, observa que a lo lejos los brazos de los arbustos se mueven, avisándole que la distancia entre ella y _él_ o _ella_, o _ellos_, disminuye.

No tiene con qué defenderse. Tiene que volver. Aún así, sin prisas se encamina a deshacer el trayecto recorrido. No vaya a ser que alguien la esté esperando…

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Mamá?<em>

_Andrea pierde de repente cualquier apocamiento y sale desnuda de la bañera. Amy se asoma a través la cortina, con las manos aferradas a la tela, ignorando el estampado de sirenas sobre rocas que tanto llama siempre su atención._

—_¿Mamá, te encuentras bien?_

_Le pregunta y le hunde el dedo índice en el brazo una y otra vez._

_La llama, y la concentración en la tarea provoca que no se inmute cuando el chapoteo de los pies de su hermana, completamente húmedos, que hasta de su pelo caen gotas y burbujas, se hace presente a su lado._

—_Mamá… no de nuermas…_

—_¿Mamá? —Andrea apoya la mejilla en su pecho. La busca con el oído. —¿Mamá?_

* * *

><p>—¿Ido?<p>

Daryl se acerca peligrosamente a Michonne.

—¡¿Y a dónde te parece que se fue?! —le grita.

Rick asume el control y los separa colocando algunos dedos sobre su hombro. Sus ojos sobre Michonne, quien, quiere convencerse, debe conocer más a Andrea que ellos dos juntos.

—Mírenlo —dice señalando el cuerpo de Milton. —Le han clavado un cuchillo para que no se reanime.

Daryl deposita una uña en su boca y se acerca hacia Milton, con el pie lo acomoda de forma que éste quede mirando hacia el techo.

Rick lo observa realizar todo el movimiento.

—Luego han salido por la ventana. Asumo que cuando nos escuchó forzar la entrada —explica la mujer con calma, caminando hacia el punto que señala como salida. Dirige hacia uno de los vidrios salientes la yema de su dedo y por éste, como reacción, sale limpia una gota de sangre.

—¿Y asumes que quien ha hecho todo esto fue… Andrea?

Michonne asiente, sin mirarlos. Su mente se pierde en el camino hacia el bosque y en el por qué de todo lo que sucede.

Dos palabras ocupan los pensamientos de Daryl. Sólo_ dos_ palabras. "Está viva."

* * *

><p>Con el desandar comprueba que la cortadura de su pie tenía fecha un trecho largo detrás del punto en el que se encontraba cuando por fin notó sus consecuencias.<p>

Sigue caminando y sigue rezando para no encontrarse con ningún caminante, de ninguno de los dos tipos, en su trayecto hacia el maltrecho edificio que le sirvió a Philip para sus interrogatorios poco útiles. Mientras, la idea de encontrarse nuevamente con el cuerpo de su amigo le revuelve las entrañas.

Desviándose del camino, para evitar a uno y otro de los muertos que se le cruzan, no puede evitar fracasar en el intento de eludir a los muertos que no caminan pero siguen teniendo un hueco, un pequeño y confortable hábitat en su corazón.

Sus pasos son firmes, siente que los tobillos se le hunden en la tierra y con cada pisada más tierra se acumula entre sus dedos y más siente que éstos le pesan. Teme no poder moverse más de un momento a otro y cuando ve, a lo lejos, el techo roto y las paredes remendadas de la cabaña suspira, expira y deja salir la frustración que siente por no estar del todo repuesta aún. No puede permitirse descansar, tiene que tomar el arma, colocarle el cargador, tomar alguna otra cosa que pueda perforar cráneos y…

El ruido de la puerta.

Ve cómo salen por un costado Rick y Daryl. Tyreese los sigue. Se pierden entre la entrada más cercana a una de las calles secundarias de Woodbury. Eran ellos. Armas en alto, desaparecen y Andrea siente que en el fondo comienza a extrañarlos, a necesitarlos.

Una mano en su nuca la petrifica.

—Se te olvidaba esto.


End file.
